Yu-gi-oh: Zach's turn
by zquest
Summary: Zach Smith best friend of Yugi Moto Hoping to make it big in the dueling world will fall into a adventure of his own with The gang (Story much better the summary) Tea/OC Yugi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys zquest here and this is my first yugioh story so i really hope you guys will like it :)**

"OH GOD I'M GONNA BE SO LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled running out the door of house and down the sidewalk.

'I told you not to stay up half the night watching Duel legends.' My yami Konai said half sighing through our mindlink floating along with me.

"Hey the one of the episodes had Avion Vadion* in it one of the best duel monster players of all time". i retorted back

'Still you could have recorded it' Konai said.

"Will you get over yourself" I said under my breath.

-~Time Skip~-

"Hey Yugi" I said Waving to him walking in the doors.

"Hi zach, Konai" Yugi said yeah yugi can see and hear Konai i think it's because of his puzzle.

'Yugi" Konai said.

"So where's Tea?" I asked.

"I don't know most of the time she's the first one here." Yugi said oh yeah Tea's my girlfriend.

"Hey did you catch the new episode of duel legends last night?" I asked as we walked into our class room.

"Yeah that was pretty cool." Yugi said as we sat down at our desks.

"Well i think zach has a fanboy crush on Avion Vadion." Konai said as he and yugi laughed about it.

"Hey not funny guys." I said.

Looking over at the door i saw Joey Tristan and Tea walking towards us

"Hey guys." I said waving to them.

"Hey Zach." Tea said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Z." Joey said ugh i hated that nickname and he knew it but he still calls me that.

"Zach." Tristan said.

-~Time Skip~-

"Hey are you guys gonna come over and watch the duel finals tonight?" Yugi asked as we are picking up our books.

"I am so there." Joey said he's been waiting for this all week.

"Sure" Tristan said.

"I coming too." Tea said.

"Well if everybody else is going i don't see why not Konai." I said.

'Sounds good' Konai said through our mindlink.

"Then i'll see you guys tonight." Yugi said smiling as we walked out the doors and went back to our homes unknowing of what was to come.

**I know i know it's a short chapter but it's 2:05am in the morning here so i promise the next chapter will be a bit longer writers promise**

*** Little shout-out to someone who i think should be a fanfiction legend AvionVadion**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are with chapter 2 of Zach's turn and i really hope you guys like this**

So it's the night of the finals they start at 5:30 and it's 4:30 now so i have one hour to get ready me and Konai are in my bedroom.

'So Konai do you think we should work on our deck before we head to yugi's?' i said through our mindlink.

'Ok but we have to pick the best ones' Konai mindlinked me.

~-Time Skip-~

So it's 5:00pm and i'm walking to Yugi's with Konai floting behind me 'i like how we changed the deck Konai' i mind linked him

'Me too i think the dragon/warrior combo's we picke will be a great in tournaments' Konai said.

'Well i did win the school tag team tourny with Anita using this combo' I said.

'yeah' Konai said oh and if your wondering who Anita is she's my twin sister and yug's girlfriend she's off at some dueling camp or something like that for the week she's coming back monday night.

so we finally get to yugi's house after 10 more minute's of walking well floating in Konai's case so the finals so i made it with 20 minutes to spare.

I didn't walk in the front gameshop door i went around to the side door knocked on it and heard an "it's open" call from inside i knew it was Yugi.

I walk down the hallway and into the living room "Hey guys." I say going take a seat by Tea the seating's we're Tea in the chair me in the couch next to Tea, Yugi next to me, Joey next to him and Tristan on the floor.

"Hey Z" Joey says oh how i hate that nickname.

"so who's in the finals?, i know Rex is one of them but who's number 2?" I asked.

"Weevil Underwood the bug duelist." Yugi says

"Dino's vs bugs? Rex's got this one in the bag." Tristian said.

"Well i did duel and Beat Weevil in the San diego tourny he's not that big of a pushover." i said chuckling.

~-Skip to end of duel-~.

So Weevil won the duel ugh and also Yugi got a package from Pegasus he popped it in the tape and and that's all i remember before everything went black.

**-**  
**And i'm gonna end it there with a cliffy be sure to slap the fave and follow button also review this story thxs bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Zquest here with chapter 3 of yugioh: Zach's turn :) this one s gonna be differnt the first half of this chapter will be in Zach's POV but the second half will be Anita's pov ok here we go**  
**-**  
So after coming out of my little trance blackout thing me and Konai learn that Pegasus stole gramps soul I mean COME ON how do you even steal someones soul with a friggen playing card it's un-heard OF with it being like 10pm in the night and there's school tomorrow because it's monday i choose to head home but nort before pecking Tea on the lips before I walkout.

When i get to my doorstep i see that i have the same package that Yugi got but thank god there's just a note in it not a soul stealing video tape phew 'Night Z.' Konai said smirking though our mind link.

"Not you too! " I said/shouted god i hate that nickname.

"Just kidding ra you just can't take a joke" Konai half-sighing before vanishing into my millennium headband oh yeah i have i millennium given to me by Shadi it's just like a normal headband but it's gold color.

~-Skip to the next night 6:00pm-~

Antia's POV:

So here i am back in my hometown in good ole domino city i'm happy to be back i my plane just landed and walking out of my gate to baggage claim oh you don't know who i am yet my name is Anita Smith twin sister of Zach smith and girlfriend of Yugi Mouto (Zqu: Yes it's Mouto not Moto or Muto Mouto!)  
my out fit is a normal plan red shirt with pink denim jacket and blue jeans.

After i get my bags i walk out to the taxi area and find spot number 3 where my taxi is waiting.

"Where ro ma'am?" The driver asks.

"1220 elm street please" I said.

So after a 15 minute drive i'm at me and my brother's house it's really our parent's house but most of the time there away on trips that they have to go on thier work me and my bro couold have gone but his girlfriend and my boyfriend and all of our friends are here so we choose to just stay.

"That'll be 12.50." The cab driver says so i pay him get my bags out of the back and go to knock on the door.

The door opens and there;s my brother "Hey Anita" He says as i hug him.

"Hey Z." i said smirking.

"You too ra even Konai called me that last night!' he said/shouted.

"Anita" Konai sys to me yeah i don't even get how i can see Konai i have no item or anything it's confusing.

"Hey Konai" i said as we walked into the living room.

"So how was your flight?" Zach says

"it's was ok not much however there was a hour delay because of the weather in denver" I said shrugging.

"So what happends well i was gone?" i asked.

"Well Gramps soul was taken by Pegasus not much." Zach said with sarcasm.

"What his soul was taken!?" I shouted.

"Yeah yug got a strage package put in the the tape and bam soul gone." Zach said.

"Wow poor Yugi." I said.

"I know". Zach said.

~-Time Skip next day school-~

So we're walking to school me Zach and Konai i can't wait to see Yugi it's been like a whole week since i saw him.

When we get to school we walk into the classroom and there's the whole the gang Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan.

"Duelest Kingdom?" i hear Joey say/ask

"Yeah the boat leaves tomorrow night." Yugi says

"Boat?" I ask.

"Anita?" Yugi asks.

"The one and only." I said

~-Time Skip-~

So after getting caught up with the gang and confirming the things i've been hearing about seto kaiba getting beat in a duel monsters that was non-tourament but surprised to hear that it was Yugi who beat him me and zach heading home unaware of the journey that was about to take place.  
**-**  
**There we go chapter 3 is done and i have brought Anita into the story so she's Zach's twin sister and Yugi's girlfriend plus she is a retired dueling pro this story is gonna be swaping between Anita and Zach's POV when i think the time is right in the chapter and some chapter's are gonna be just one POV also i forget to say zach's outfit it's just the domino high boys uniform like Yugi has and he's got the millennium headband more info is gonna be revealed about Konai a little later on before i ramble to much peace out ~zquest**


End file.
